Problem: Let $c$ be a complex number.  Suppose there exist distinct complex numbers $r$, $s$, and $t$ such that for every complex number $z$, we have
\[
  (z - r)(z - s)(z - t) = (z - cr)(z - cs)(z - ct).
\]Compute the number of distinct possible values of $c$.
Solution: Expanding both sides gives \[z^3 - (r+s+t)z^2 + (rs+st+rt)z - rst = z^3 - c(r+s+t)z^2 + c^2(rs+st+rt)z - c^3rst.\]Since this equation holds for all $z,$ we must have \[\left\{ \begin{aligned} -(r+s+t) &= -c(r+s+t), \\ rs+st+rt &= c^2(rs+st+rt), \\ -rst &= -c^3rst. \end{aligned} \right.\]If none of $c, c^2, c^3$ are equal to $1,$ then these equations imply that \[r + s + t = rs + st + rt = rst = 0.\]Then $r, s, t$ are the roots of the polynomial $z^3 - 0z^2 - 0z - 0 = z^3,$ so $r = s = t = 0,$ which contradicts the fact that $r, s, t$ must be distinct. Therefore, at least one of the numbers $c, c^2, c^3$ must be equal to $1.$

If $c = 1,$ then all three equations are satisfied for any values of $r, s, t.$ If $c^2 = 1,$ then the equations are satisfied when $(r, s, t) = (0, 1, -1).$ If $c^3 = 1,$ then the equations are satisfied when $(r, s, t) = \left(1, -\tfrac{1}{2} + \tfrac{\sqrt3}{2}i, -\tfrac{1}{2} - \tfrac{\sqrt3}{2}i\right).$ Therefore, all such $c$ work. The equations $c = 1,$ $c^2 = 1,$ and $c^3 = 1$ have a total of $1+2+3=6$ roots, but since $c=1$ satisfies all three of them, it is counted three times, so the number of possible values of $c$ is $6 - 2 = \boxed{4}.$